


Into the anti-void {hiatus}

by Mhtardis21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Void, Ask-error, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, UnderSwap Sans stuck in the anti-void, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, lets just say there's rape in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: (Do not read if under 18.)A hurt UnderFell Sans escapes his Yandere Papyrus and is suddenly in ERRORs anti-void, where he is cared for by BlueBerry who Is still trapped in the anti-void.





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovova/gifts), [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spiralini(ng out of control)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999079) by [Lovova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovova/pseuds/Lovova). 



> I got the idea to write this when I read yet another of Red in UnderSwap. And a thought popped into my head, 'why doesn't he ever go into the anti-void?'. So here we are :) I hope you like it. (There is NO SHIPPING between any of the characters.  
> All characters are friend/friend, friend/enemy, friend-enemy/friend-enemy.)

~WRITERS NOTE~  
This is a alternate timeline to Spiralini(ng out of control) by Lovovas  
The change is sometime after Papyrus breaks Reds foot. I would recommend reading that first so you know what had happened before this. It's also partly based off Caveatelli by Sora_Tayuya

~  
~  
~

I try and block out what is happening, by making myself numb. ‘You can't feel pain if you don't feel anything.’ I think to myself, in a haze. Dimly, I can feel Boss as he fucks me. I can feel my mind starting to get fuzzy, and I'm just about to accept the numbness, when suddenly;

“PUNCH"

A quick left hook jerks me from my daze. 'No… Please! I was so close that time!’

“SANS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!’

My eyes widen in terror, as I realize that I have no idea what he just said. 

Papyrus sighs and pulls out. I'm literally shaking so badly that my bones feel like they are going to crack from the force of them. I'm in so much trouble. 

I try and speak. Try and say ‘I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Boss! Please!’ But this stupid collar is stealing all my magic. Even the magic that allows me to talk freely. Or heck! Talk even a little bit. Gone, finito, ca-proof, no more!

My eyes widen and I shake my head frantically as I try and plead with my eyes for him to show mercy. But it's no use. 

“YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID LAST TIME YOU DISOBEYED, DON'T YOU.”

I don't, but I can't let him find out. It'll only make him madder if he thinks I wasn't paying attention to him. 

My confusion unfortunately shows in my eyes, and Boss’s face twists into a cruel sneer.

“YOU DON'T, DO YOU?” 

He gives a little bark of laughter that makes my marrow run cold.


	2. 'BROTHER'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans remembers how he lost his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long chapter. And there is some decriptive bits in it. Thanks to Lovova for letting me use bits of their work. The italiced parts are from their story. And differences in the stories (such as sans calling him papyrus in the flashbacks, and Boss now. And The capatilizations are just our different writing styles. :) I hope you like it.

  ‘oh shit.’

 

  I try and back way. Try and get as far from this monster that my brother had become. It's no use.

 

  Boss easily grabs me, pulling me close to his body. Leaning into my ear, he whispers, “I SAID, ‘DON'T’ DISOBEY ME AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THE REST OF YOUR LEG.”

 

  Violently, he throws me down causing my ankle, where my foot used to be, to crash about hard in its protective boot. I almost pass out from the pain, and I know that if I wasn't wearing the collar my cry would have echoed around the underground.

 

  I lie on the ground in shock, and in slow growing, but steadily rising fear. As Boss stalks down the stairs,  I squeeze my eyes shut. not wanting to think about how I lost most of my foot below the ankle. But it's no use. The memory comes rushing back, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

  
____

 _“oh god this was actually happening oh god oh god he needed to not be here right now._  
  
_Papyrus kissed his collarbone, and then went up to again clink at the space between Sans eye sockets. Taking the opportunity of Papyrus actually looking at him, Sans desperately shook his head No. He tried to express through his eyes how unhappy he was with this. He tried to make Papyrus see._  
  
_Papyrus took his free hand to still Sans head and kissed the spot anyway. So Sans kicked him in the chest._  
  
_It was a weak kick, and Papyrus's body didn't even move back, but it seemed enough to surprise the larger monster. Papyrus looked at him, seemingly stunned, but at the same time sort of...vacant. Like he had awaken from a dream he hadn't entirely escaped yet. He looked from Sans tear streaked, furious features, to the chain that still pinned his arms to his side, down to the leg that had kicked him. He seemed confused. He seemed like he was thinking very, very hard about something._  
  
_Maybe...maybe Papyrus was finally realizing he was going too far. San's felt his heart flutter with a hope he hadn't realized he could possess anymore as Papyrus removed his hand from his ribs. Maybe Papyrus was finally starting to see how-_  
  
_Papyrus's face went slack, a peaceful, serene blankness coming over him. He smiled soothingly at Sans. It was the scariest thing Sans had ever seen._  
  
_Papyrus, in one quick, strong motion, grabbed both sides of San's ankle bone, and snapped it in two.”_

____

    I snap back to reality as the pain slammed into me again. I struggled against the waves of memories, but I was sucked back down. Down, down into the dark inky blackness

____

 _“When Sans came to, he didn't recognize the hallway outside of his room until Papyrus had run through it and was already heading down the stairs. Even when he did recognize it, he didn't think much of it. While a moment before he might have been thrilled to see the other side of his bedroom door, for right now his mind felt muted and fuzzy, his bones...hollow feeling. Cold. Was this what cold felt like? Temperature wasn't really a thing for the skeleton-based monsters, but based on what he knew of it, this empty ache in his violently trembling bones seemed the closest he could imagine to feeling true chill. Where were they going?_  
  
_“I just don't understand how you always manage to do these things, how do you manage to always RUIN EVERYTHING-”_  
  
_Sans closed his eyes, feeling deeply apathetic to Papyrus's fury at him. He couldn't remember what he had done wrong. It must have been something, that Papyrus felt he needed to take him out of the room. Maybe Papyrus had decided none of this was worth it? Maybe Sans had finally gotten Papyrus to read one of his notes?_  
  
_He noticed, almost idly, the extreme, biting pain that appeared to be coming from somewhere in his legs, though the pain was so enormous that Sans couldn't even begin to guess which spot. The pain wasn't really bothering him. He couldn't focus on it. He was struggling to focus at all._  
  
_A sharp turn at the bottom of the stairs informed Sans that they were likely heading to the bathroom located beneath the stairwell of the house.”_

____

    I manage to pull free for a minute, before the cold claws of terror had me in her grasp one more.

____

 _“He had almost forgotten they had this room, and wondered what Papyrus hoped would help in here._  
  
_Unbidden, the memory of Papyrus's still, smiling face and the sudden grip of his hands sprung out at Sans, frightening and surreal. Had he dreamt that? That couldn't have happened. Papyrus wouldn't have..._  
  
_His brother wouldn't have done a lot of things. Sans closed his eyes and pretended to himself that he wasn't deeply afraid that he would look down and see his foot wasn't attached anymore. He clung to his apathy and to his numbness, the only thing that could save him right now. He had to be nothing. You couldn't hurt nothing._  
  
_He kept his eyes firmly closed as Papyrus placed him, not entirely gently, into the tub, rambling to himself and running around the bathroom, opening drawers, looking for something. With his eyes closed, Sans noticed he smelled something that made him think of iron, and wondered if he was still dripping the red stuff…_  
  
_...Sans attempt to distract himself fell to an abrupt end when large hands shook at his shoulders violently, something loud being shouted above him. Sans opened his eyes (which proved a genuine struggle), looking up blearily to see the not all that clear picture of his brother looking down at him, concerned etched deeply into his face. He was clearly talking, but Sans couldn't really hear what he was saying, everything just a rush of noise. Papyrus looked afraid._  
  
_Good. Let his brother live in his world for awhile..._  
  
  
_...'I really messed this up.' Sans thought sleepily to himself. Papyrus was doing something with his leg, and it hurt, but Sans couldn't really register it. He was mostly sleepy and sad..._  
  
_...'Am I Falling Down?' Sans wondered sleepily. Papyrus poked him with something that stung a bit. 'Is this how that happens? Is this what Falling feels like?'_  
  
_Somewhere, he smelled something burn. Pain flashed, distant and unfamiliar._  
  
_'Falling isn't so bad.' He decided, 'It was a lot like going to-'_  
  
_The distant pain became less so.”_

____

    I rise out of the memories, at the remembrance of the pain. Though,

As I feel myself go under again, I vowed to myself that this was the last time. I wouldn't be bossed around by my memories anymore.

____

 _“Everything hurt. His chest ached. His head pounded. His leg..._  
  
_He didn't want to look down at his foot. But he did._  
  
_What he saw was so fucking stupid._  
  
_Sans was wearing one of Papyrus's boots. Stuffed in the boot was rags, filling the boot around Sans foot. He could see around the bone above the end of the boot the endings of a wrapping job that Papyrus had apparently tried at. There were speckles of red on the wrapping, like maybe Papyrus hadn't done that great of a job of getting the red stuff to stop flowing before the wrapping had gotten that high._  
  
_How was Sans even still fucking alive?_  
  
_Sans laughed. If he could have voiced that laughter, it would have been loud and obnoxious and mocking._  
  
_It was so, so stupid._  
  
_He was going to die in this room._  
  
_His brother didn't know how to keep him alive. And if LOVE was now apart of their little, heh, 'physical arrangement', then his brother was going to kill him._  
  
_Oh god his brother was going to kill him._  
  
_Sans laughed.”_

____

  Taking a deep breath, I fall into helpless, terrified giggling. I'm still sitting on the ground, rocking and giggling to myself when Boss comes back. I can hear him pause in the door as he looks at me. My shoulders start heaving violently as my giggles turn to full blown laughter.

 

  Boss gives a little snort before picking me up by my collar and dropping me on my bed.

 

  “YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU KNOW THAT?! (I know Boss)

  TO THINK, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOMEONE AS WEAK AND USELESS AS YOURSELF. (I'm Sorry Boss)

  I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER PROTECTING YOU FROM THE OTHERS. AND THEN, IN YOUR THANKS, YOU CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO ME! (I'll try harder Boss, please don't hurt me)

  WELL. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED ANOTHER LESSON IN RESPECT ‘BROTHER’!”

 

  My heart sinks at the way he says brother, but starts racing as the meaning of his words sink in. I try and push myself off the bed, but it's too late.

 

  He violently grabs me by the leg, and with a sickening pop, rips my leg off at the knee. It comes off cleaner then my ankle did. Barely any of the red stuff leaked out of the remainder of my leg. But it HURT. oh god! It hurt so much!

 

  Boss laughed as I screamed in pain. Bandaging my leg to stop the little bit of red stuff, he says; “MAYBE YOU'LL LISTEN NEXT TIME. WON'T YOU ‘BROTHER’.”

 

  All I could do was look at him and wonder where my little brother had gone. My heart called out for someone. Anyone. To come save me.

  
~But nobody came.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, i hope you liked my story. :) I hope to update this soon.
> 
> Special thanks to Lovova for letting me use those bits. Thank you very much :D
> 
> I'll see you when I see you.  
> Beard salute! WHOO!


	3. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans realizes what he needs to do to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. :) thank you so much for all the kudos! Feel free to leave comments on what you think Is going to happen, or just comments in general! I love getting messages from you guys. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I had someone ask which leg it was in the last chapter, and I realised I hadn't specified which leg it was :p
> 
>  
> 
> It was the right leg. Same leg that his broken ankle was on.
> 
>  
> 
> A little index;  
> “PAPYRUS" :  
> ~ sign language~  
> *’ sans going slightly nuts and having a voice in his head talk to him’*  
> ‘sans “talking" whether in his mind, or out loud (although you can't hear it because of the collar)’
> 
>  
> 
> *warning* there is a ‘little’ bit of sinning in this chapter. Just so your aware.

   A few days passed before I was strong enough to even THINK about moving. And weeks before I was able to move without assistance. Boss was better during those weeks. But as I slowly get better, Boss is rapidly becoming worse again.

 

3 weeks after:

 

   “SANS. BRING OUT YOUR SOUL.”

 

   My head jerks up and I stare at Boss in confusion for a few seconds before reality hits me again at full force.

 

   Nothing had changed.

 

   Meekly, I bring out my soul and hand it to Boss. My eyes trained on the ground, not wanting to look up at my brother and see the lust in his eyes, or pants.

 

   “VERY GOOD BROTHER. IT LOOKS AS IF YOU CAN BE TAUGHT YET.”

 

   Sad as it is for me to even think it, the words make my soul jump in joy. They are the first kind words Boss has said to me in, … I  don’t want to even think of how long it’s been.

 

   Boss chuckles as my soul jumps in his hand. It’s a deep chuckle that resonates through his rib cage.

 

   “SO EAGER. VERY WELL, I’LL BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU SEEK.”

 

   Strippping, he places my soul between his ribs causing a temporary soul bond. 

 

   I can feel his anticipation growing, and I know he can feel my dread, but he ignores it. 

 

   Gently, he strips me and lays me on the worn mattress on the floor. Shivering, I lie there completely exposed to his view, my only piece of clothing being my magic suppressant collar, and the chain that attaches to it. 

 

   I once actually succeeded in breaking the chain, but the feeling of victory was short lived when I realized what I had done. To much of a coward, I stared at the chain till Boss came home. 

 

   Needless to say, Boss wasn't happy, and gave me one of the worst beatings I've ever gotten. But he did give me more freedoms after that, as, in his mind, me staying was a sign that I was ready to surrender to his ‘love and care’. 

 

   Sighing, I look up at the monster looming over me. He's looking at my leg with a funny expression on his face. Deciding to take the risk, I clap my hands together lightly to get Boss's attention. When he looks at me, I slowly sign;

 

   ~ what's wrong Boss?~

 

   Boss's mask drops, and in his place is a sight that made me slightly misty eyed. Where Boss just stood is a young skeleton.

 

   This look makes it seem like he's just playing make believe in some toy armor. 

 

   *‘Papyrus’* my mind breaths. I love this side of my brother. Always carrying and kind.

 

   unfortunately, I don't see this side of my brother very often.

 

   “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DISOBEY ME BROTHER?” He says, gesturing to my leg.

“I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME.”

 

   With a sigh, he looks at the rest of my body, and I can see his mask come back. ‘here we go.’ I think defeatedly. 

 

   Sitting down, he starts rubbing his hands over my bones, trying to spark my magic. A small glow starts to omit from my pelvic area. 

 

   Tiredly, I form a opening. I drift off as Boss does his thing. Keeping just enough of my mind in reality to react to what Boss wanted me to do. I learned my lesson last time, and would prefer to keep my other limbs.

 

   Finally, Boss finished and falls asleep by my side. I don't move, not wanting to wake him up. I know he doesn't sleep well unless it's by my side. And a tired Boss is an angry Boss. And that's something I always dread, as he likes to take his anger out on me. 

 

   Soothing him though our still linked soul bond, an idea pops into my head. I can feel his magic. Would the collar suck up his magic too, or would it only take my magic? 

 

   Testing it, I drew a tiny bit of magic away from Boss, and into me. To my delight, the magic stayed! 

 

   ‘I'll have to be careful as not to tip off Boss.’ I give a little chuckle. Could this be real? Or was this just a dream?

 

   *’can I really leave boss?’* the thought startled me. Could I leave boss? None of what he was doing was right. Even by our world's standards.

 

   *‘but he needs someone to look after him.’* ‘how am ‘I' looking after him? I'm not even allowed out of this room!’ I smirk as the voice had nothing to say to that. 

 

   ‘i have to do it.’ I think to myself. ‘i'll get help, and once he's better, we'll live just like we used to!’ 

 

   The thought fills me with determination, and I take as much magic as I can without him noticing.

 

~ several weeks later~

 

   I stare at the magic in my soul. I finally have enough! Gathering my courage, I take one last look at my sleeping brother. ‘I'll see you soon’ I say, knowing that he'll never be able to hear it because of this DAMN collar!

 

   Gathering up the magic, I take a deep breath before teleporting.

 

   But the instant I teleport, I know *’ something is wrong’* ! Panicking, I try and stop. Try and go back to my room. But nothing works. 

 

   Down I fall. Spinning in all directions, seemingly at once. 

 

   Suddenly, I feel a connection to someplace! Not really caring where I end up at this point, I faintly grab into the connection and pop into existence in a blinding white room that's deathly quiet. Feeling faint, the last thing I hear before passing out is a small sound of shock

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* BlueBerry! :D
> 
>  
> 
> So. What do you guys think is going to happen now? (PLEASE leave your thoughts below, as I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do now that he's in the anti-void.)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. :)  
> And punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! ;)


	4. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 32 kudos, 3 bookmarks, and 593 hits!   
> Thank you for all the lovely support guys. It really helps me stay motivated with this story :D  
> this next chapter will be from Blue’s point of view.

It's been… weeks?, ... months?, ...YEARS!? Since ERROR left him here. The silence was really starting to get to him, and was causing little glitches to appear when he wasn't paying attention. 

‘he’s not coming back... ‘

“YES HE IS, THIS IS HIS HOME.”

Although looking around, it didn't look like much of a home. It was decorated with blue strings containing souls on the ceiling and there were some dolls and material scattered around, but little else. 

I sit dully, just staring at the blank white walls, wondering when Error was going to be coming back. It was a good thing that I didn’t seem to need to really eat here, otherwise, i'd would probably already be dust.

It had been several weeks since he had seen anyone else in this blasted (language! he scolded himself, then told himself to shut up.) hellhole, besides the humans’ soul. Although it was a bit worse for wear, what with his temper tantrum a few weeks ago. It had come out relatively unharmed, but it had been sitting in the corner healing itself for a while.

Sighing, I get up to check on it. It was dim, but the color was still there. I give a small smile. ‘Good, the human is still determined.’

*’But what will happen when it’s determination runs out?’* a small voice whispers.

I whip around trying to finally catch the source of that sound. But to no avail. It didn’t sound like any of the askers. They were all nice enough, although there were a few mean ones. I usually just ignore those ones.

++ hi (Swap?) I'm Callisto. The voice doesn't seem very threatening... You should just introduce yourself!++

I’m just about to answer when I heard a loud ‘POP’ and a skeleton appears out of nowhere. He’s swaying back and forth on his one good leg. I give a small gasp at the sight of him, and he collapses to the ground.

I stare at him for a few minutes in shock before gaining back my senses, and running over to help him. 

Turning him over, I flinch as I notice that it's another Sans, and he seems in bad shape. He has cracks and breaks all over his body, and I freeze as I notice that he only has one leg. Tears run down my face as I take in his condition. 

‘WHAT KIND OF UNIVERSE DOES HE LIVE IN THAT MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE THAT?’

Finding the worst of his injuries, I start working on healing what I could, but am soon exhausted from not having to use so much of my magic in so long. ‘COME ON SANS, YOU CAN DO THIS!’

I try, I really do. But I'm soon to tired to heal even the smallest of scratches on the other Sans body. 

Tiredly, I try and think of what I could do for this sans. I feel I need to do something... Anything. But I can't think of what else I can do! 

Finally, I call out to the one person I hope can help me. 

“ERROR! PLEASE, I NEED YOUR HELP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. This next part will be up to you guys. Will ERROR be friendly to Red, or will he not like him. It's up to you guys. :) please put which one you like better in the comments below. 
> 
> Also, if you have any asks for any of the crew (Red, BlueBerry, or ERROR) feel free to leave them. :)
> 
> And I will see you, in the next chapter. Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule for the story. I plan on updating it whenever I have enough for a chapter, but that could be tomorrow, or a month from now. Sorry
> 
> Thanks to Lovova for letting me use parts of their story.
> 
> If anyone is interested in helping with this story (proofreading/suggestions/ect.) Please comment down below. :)
> 
> My Tumblr [timedectectiveontheserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timedectectiveontheserenity)


End file.
